GREY'S ANATOMY: SHADES OF GREY
by PrincessTin
Summary: Takes place after Derek said he wanted to marry Meredith.It is pro MerDer although it might not look like that at the beginning.M for now might lower the rating to T later.R&R.
1. Love is a Many Screwed Up Thing

GREY'S ANATOMY : Shades of Grey Love is a Many Screwed Up Thing Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to Grey's Anatomy

Meredith Grey looked out of her window.It was 1: 00 a.m. but she couldn't sleep. She kept playing back the words Derek had said ' but what if I meet someone who is willing to give me what I want from you.' He might have well have stabbed her with a scalpel ,that would have hurt less. It hurt even more because he was right on so many things. She was still basically an intern. When he said he wanted to marry her and build a life with her, he was right she wanted to run the other way. She was caculating how many nearby exits there was in Seatle Grace when she heard the word 'marry'. He said he understood why she acts the way she does and now she knew what she had to do. She really loved her McDreamy and because she loved him she understood she had to let him go.

Izzie Stevens was also awake.In the kitchen baking as she usually did when she felt she had no control over her life.She hated being 'the other woman' but she loved George. She didn't plan it , it just happened. He was her best friend and former roommate.She wondered when she had truly started to fall for George. She was so unexplainably angry and hurt when George had married Callie. Did she love him then and just didn't know it? Now she was in a waiting game , waiting to see if George would ever leave Callie.

The only person in the house that seemed to be getting any sleep was Alex Karev. Dreaming about the woman who got away - Rebecca or as he liked to call her Ava.

Meanwhile at Joe's Bar Dr. Richard Webber, Dr. Mark " McSteamy" Sloan, and Dr. Derek " McDreamy" Sheppard were having themselves a little pity party, well Derek and Richard were Mark was eyeing the new waitress.

" As much as I wanna to force my niece to try the chemo again , I can't. The look on her face when she discussed how the last round of chemo affected her...the pain in her eyes. I wish Adele could see it and maybe she would understand her descision." Richard said.

" The hardest thing to do is let go of the ones you love." Derek symphathizied.

" You should know. " Mark piped in.

Derek glared at Mark ." Who invited you here again."

" I invited myself." Mark grinned.

Dr. Miranda Bailey walked into the bar to get her order and saw the Cheif , McDreamy, and McSteamy.' Those sad fools.' she thought to herself. 


	2. A Break Up & A Make Up

GREY'S ANATOMY : SHADES OF GREY

A BREAK UP & A MAKE UP

Meredith called Derek to meet her. They met at a nearby park. ' No temptations to crawl into bed with him that way' Meredith thought.It was around 2 a.m. when he showed up.From the look on her face he knew this was not a booty call in anyway. In his gut he knew she was gonna do what he couldn't.

" Your here to break up with me,aren't you Meredith." Derek said.Meredith nodded her head yes.

" Derek, your the love of my life but this isn't a fairytale. I can't give you what you want. Not now, maybe not ever."

" So this is it."

" This is it. Really it. No break up kisses or sex. I'm setting you free. It's what I want. There is one thing I ask though. Lexie is off limits."

Derek laughed." Mark Sloan is off limits."

They shook hands in agreement and went their separate ways. Derek to his trailer to mourn the loss of what might have been and Meredith to Joe's Bar to numb the pain.

Meanwhile Izzie was still cooking. This time cupcakes. She herself was daydreaming of what might have been until the doorbell rang. She was shocked to see it was George.  
George hissed her passionately leaving the shocked Izzie speechless.

" I did it, filing for a divorce . It's over. Now we can truly begin." George said between kisses.

" Really? No last minute change of hearts . We can actually be a 'we'." Izzie thought she was still daydreaming and pinched herself to make sure this was actually happening.

" We can be a 'we' whenever you want us to. I love you and never want to be that far apart from you ever again."

" I love you too, George. We can start being a 'we' right now." she kissed him and started taking off her shirt.

" Bed, now." George , half ordered ,half pleaded. They giggled and touched each other all the way to her bedroom were they made love, and this time not drunk.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Meredith nursed her hangover as Alex came into the kitchen.

" You were a little too loud last night.I could hear you in the bathroom." she told him.

" That wasn't me." he replied.

Meredith mouthed ' Izzie' then 'who with'.

" You won't believe me if I told you."

At that moment a extremely tired George walked into the kitchen. Meredith put it together. She looked straight at George and said. " Your sleeping with Izzie!?!

Alex chuckled and looked at Meredith." And they call you the slutty intern. He's slept with more doctors and nurses than you!"

Izzie walked in ." Happy Halloween!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's note : I'm wondering how you guys feel about the George and Izzie pairing. I'm torn so I could really use your guys feelings on this pair


	3. Suprise

GREYS ANATOMY : SHADES OF GREY 

George and Izzie stared at the ceiling. Neither of them wanting to admit how awful the sex was.' Maybe if we got drunk?' Isabel thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meredith Grey was having one of the worst hangovers ever and it showed. To make her day even worse when the elevator opened Derek was there.

" You look awful." a concerned Derek noted.

" I feel awful. Hell not again." Meredith vomited.

" Okay, I know I'm an ex now but I can't stand by and watch this ." Derek said. He gently grabbed her in his arms and as the elevator doors opened Mark was there.

" What the hell?" Mark said.

" She's sick. She needs a room."

" I'll get the cheif and Bailey. Torres quit by the way." Mark went to page them.

Meredith was put in a room.Derek didn't leave her side. Tests were run.

Meredith laughed weakly." This brings back memories of when I had my appendix came out."

" I was thinking that too."

" I only had two drinks. It's got to be more than a hangover."

Dr.Bailey walked in ." It is more than a hangover." She looked at Shepard." You want him in here while I say this."

" He might as well stay nothing stays secret in this hospital for long." Meredith chuckled.

" Your pregnant."

" What!?" both Meredith and Derek said in disbelief.

" Mhmm.Take the day off Grey ,your in no shape for surgeries right now. Same could be said for you McDaddy." Bailey chuckled as she left them alone.

" We were careful." Derek said.

" I can't do this. I'd be a horrible mother. " Meredith started to panic.

" Hey,hey. I'm here. Your not gonna mess this up. Your not your mother." Derek tried to assure her.

" No I can't Derek. I would screw this kid up.I can't. "

" You can't... Your not aborting this child."

" I can't do this,Derek." she cried.

" You can and you will cause I will be with you through everything."

" Just cause you knocked me up doesn't mean we are back together. "

Derek sighed." I know but this is my kid too.So I get a say in this okay. I want this child even if...even if we never get back together. Promise me you won't abort this child."

" I promise."

" Or give it up for adoption."

Meredith gave him a dirty look." I won't do that either. Even if I 'm a bad mother at least the kid's lucky enough to have you as a father. You won't ditch this kid like some fathers I know."

Derek hugged her." I'm not easy to get rid of.You should know that by now."


	4. McBaby Talk

GREY'S ANATOMY : SHADES OF GREY 

" Hey Cheif." Derek said as he looked at the board." Ummm. your taking me off my surgeries. You know don't you ?"

" Mhmm."

" News really does travel fast in this hospital."

" Mhmm."

" Should I be glad that I'm only getting a Mhmm from you."

" Mhmm."

" So unless an emergency happens I have the day off to try to take care of Meredith."

" Mhmm."

" Always nice talking with you ,Cheif."

Cristina was visiting Meredith. " A McBaby."

" Mc Shut up."

" Now would you be keeping this baby if Derek didn't know ? That's the question I want to know."

" What do you think ? I can't even keep a dog alive."

"The dog died from cancer.I don't think you can be blamed for that."

" I gave him over to Derek. I abandoned him."

" You gave him a better home. How did the dead dog get in this conversation ?"

" I'm just saying I have severe abandonment issues. I ditch before I get ditched."

" So ditch the kid with McDreamy. He's so eager to play Daddy ,let him. Put aside some money for the kid's therapy bills though."

" Your not funny, not remotely funny. I'm being serious , seriously."

" Look I'm telling you the truth as your friend I believe you can actually do this. Seriously. Damn it now I'm saying that word now!"

" Seriously."

" Yeah that word."

" No you think I can really do this."

" A hell of a lot better than dead mommy dearest."

" That's not saying much."

" Even at your worst you will be better than your mom and if you don't completely suck and are actually good at parenting you can dance around her ashes saying I was better at something that you weren't. Be a great parent just to piss her off."

Meredith laughed. " You know I'm not gonna be able to do this without you. Your the love of my life."

" Your not gonna kiss me are you ? I know I'm hot but I don't think of you that way."

" Not even remotely what I meant. Best friends are the true loves of your lives. A friend's love is unconditional. They are there for you when too drunk to drive. Always the first to bring ice cream and movies. The shoulder to cry on. That's true love. We go looking for that in mates but rarely find it and it's because you can't really have both. Some people get lucky and their mate is really their best friend but most people like you and me, it doesn't mix."

" Are you sure your not hung over ?"

Meredith hits her with her pillow. They laugh.

" 


End file.
